true love
by ron stopable
Summary: what the weaslys don't know is harry and hermonie are in love.what harry don't know is he has kids.
1. the weaslys

TRUE LOVE

Chapter 1: The Weasleys

It was the summer before Harry's seventh year.

Harry spent the last month of it at the Weasleys' house. He and Ron received their letters at the same time, and Harry opened his with a look of surprise. Ron looked over and saw the Head Boy badge. Soon after, Hermione showed up with her trunk, and she had the Head Girl badge. What Ron and the other Weasleys didn't know was that Harry and Hermione were in love… but even Harry himself didn't know about his kids.

Harry and Hermione took a walk outside and talked. They found a clearing in the woods that nobody else knew about. The two of them began to strip each other of their clothing and fool around. Suddenly they heard yelling in the distance.

It was Wormtail's voice; "I smell fear!"

Harry whispered to Hermione, "run as fast as you can- I will hold him off!"

Hermione ran, and then heard screaming behind her. Oh no, not Harry! I haven't told him about his kids!

She found the Weasleys and stayed with them where it was safe. An hour later she heard Harry shouting, "it's okay, I am fine!"

Hermonie looked around and saw Harry running toward her. She took his broom and flew to meet him, leaving the Weasleys behind, and they kissed.

"Harry, there is something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Oh never mind; I will show you later."

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley then?"

They went to Diagon Alley to get all the stuff they would need for school. When they were done shopping, Hermione stopped by her house to get something, and came back holding the hands of two kids. The kids looked like they were about two years old.

The Weasleys looked and saw that the little boy had green eyes and untidy black hair while the girl had blue eyes and curly hair. Hermione leaned in to Harry's ear and whispered, "you know who they belong to, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said in shock, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never visit us," said Hermione.

"Sorry; maybe I will this summer," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them and exclaimed, "you have kids!"

"Yes," Hermione replied somewhat primly, "we do."

"But why do you have kids?"

"Because we love each other," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Do you have a tent, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do!"

"May we use it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you certainly may," said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Harry said politely.

He and Hermione, and their children, slept in the tent until the last day of the summer.


	2. hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

It was September first, and Harry and Hermione, along with their children and Ron and Ginny Weasley, were on their way to Hogwarts. They got to ride in the Head Compartment on the train, and Hermione read books to the children all the way there.

Once they reached Hogwarts, they went straight to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Many people whispered as they looked at them and their kids, and they blushed as they sat down by Ron. Harry looked up at the staff table, and saw that all the faculty were there. One thing Harry didn't know yet was that Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, and that Lupin, who had become Harry's godfather when Sirius had died, was back at Hogwarts and teaching Potions class.

When the welcome feast was over, Harry and Hermione got called to the staff table, where they were instructed to follow Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. Their kids went along with them, and were the topic of conversation among the faculty. None of the professors had known, of course, and Remus asked how old Harry and Hermione had been when this had happened.

"Fifteen, the both of us," Hermione said.

"Fifteen!" Remus was absolutely furious with Harry. "When we are done here, young man, you and I are going to have a little chat, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Remus," said Harry.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up then; "I think it is time to show you your living quarters."

Harry and Hermione said good night to Lupin and McGonagall, and followed Dumbledore out of the office. Harry was grateful that it looked as if he wouldn't have to "chat" with Lupin that night, after all.


	3. living quarters

Chapter 3  
Living quarters  
They go thourgh halls this way and that. They talk all the way to the portrite of godric griffandor founder of griffandor house. Good evening godric said dumbledor. Oh hello everyone how are you tonight? Good were the answers from everyone. So you are harry potter the boy that saved the school more than once in your school years here. Thank you Mr.Griffandor I hope to see you agin some time tommorow. Well the password is fortuna major. Correct you may come in. they walk in and see a beautiful living room, study, meals table, and fire. Harry went to the master bedroom when hermonie walked to the kids rooms they look and are greeted to nice looking rooms that they come out and thank dumbledor for everything. 


	4. snape is what?

Chapter 4 snape is what?  
  
The next day Harry and hermonie ate breakfast in their tower. They went down to the great hall and got their schedule for the year. It turns out that they have defense against the dark arts first thing this morning. Ok shall I get madam pomfrey to watch the kids? Yeah lets go Harry. They walk to their first lesson. They look and see snape at the desk. What the hell is he doing here? Five points from griffandor for your language potter. Fuck you snape. Detention! Here tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. 


	5. detention or practice

Chapter 5 detention or practice  
  
It is now second period with Remus. Hey how are you? Fine except Harry landed himself in detention with Snape tomorrow. Harry potter! Yes remus how do you make a love potion? I don't know sir. Well anybody else who can tell me? Numorous no's were heard all around the room. Well you take oh never mind just read and answer the questions. Harry come here a moment we need to talk about your detention. Um I just asked what the hell snape was doing teaching defence against the dark arts. Well you should watch your mouth in front of snape. Can you help me with him because we have quidditch practice tomorrow. Ok Harry just don't piss him off again. Will do remus. 


	6. quiddich

Chapter 6 Quidditch

It is now quidditch season and they need new beaters scense Fred and George left school. Harry asked hermonie to try out .she tried out and made the team. Suprisingly ginny made the team to. It would be two weeks to the first match of the season so they practiced every night they could. It is now the morning of the match harry asked ron to bring Harry's kids to the match aginst slytheren. The score is tied. all harry has to do was catch the golden snitch for 150 points. there it is right behind malfoy. he goes and malfoy follows him while they are chasing the snitch Griffendor scores two more goals. Hermonie sees a bludger and whacks it at malfoy. He gets hit and falls to the ground. Harry than catches the snitch. The game is over. They go back to the castle for dinner. After dinner harry and hermonie take their kids to their tower. Harry and hermonie went to their room and decided to have a little fun with each other. The next morning hermonie got up first and went to take a shower. Harry got up and silently slipped into the shower.

Hermonie: holy shit! What the fuck did you scare me for mr.potter.

Sorry love couldn't resist; said harry

Well don't do that again mr.potter hermonie groweled

Suddenly their son walked in while harry was washing hermonie.

Harry jr.: what are you doing daddy?

Harry: this is what married couples do son.

Harry jr.: but you and mum aren't married.

Hermonie: go play with your sister.

Harry jr.: yes mum.

Harry and hermonie finished with the shower and got dressed . they went to the dining area and saw a feast for five.

Harry: where did this come from?

Tilina: a house elf by the name of dobby he said for us to say hi for him.

Harry: ok lets eat.

Later after breakfast harry sitting in a chair with hermonie sitting on top.

Harry: hermonie I want to ask you something.

Hermonie: whats that?

Harry: well you know what harry jr. asked. well I want to know if you will marry me?

Hermonie: YES!!! Oh harry I will.

Harry: That's great thank you.

They walk to the great hall to see everyone looking at them. What? asked hermonie. Everyone turned around and talked to themselves. They walk to the head table where proffesor dumbledore is sitting and told him the good news.

Dumbledor: that's wonderful to hear.

Remus: what is that?

Harry and hermonie: we are getting married.

Remus: that is wonderful.

Harry and hermonie: thank you…

This is all for this chapter thank you ron stopable!!!!


	7. chap7 the attack

Chap 7 the attack

The next few weeks were slow but there were a few death eater attacks here and there. They still had to plan the wedding. They were having a nice day where they could go to hogsmeade. They left early before the rest of the school got up.

Harry: where do you want to go first?

Hermonie: how a bout the shrieking shack. What do you think kids?

Tilena and harry jr.: cool!

Harry: O.K. lets go. (Sighs)

Hermonie: what is wrong harry?

Harry: I miss sirus.

Hermonie: we all do including Remus.

Tilena: what is wrong dad?

Harry: I just miss my godfather.

Hermonie: oh, harry I almost forgot I would like Ron to be their godfather.

Harry: sure why not if it is necessary I will agree on.

Hermonie: good lets tell him. What will happen if there is a war?

Harry: you and the kids will go under the fideous charm with Remus being the secret keeper.

Hermonie: but harry why not you?

Harry: because I have a prophecy over my head! I have to fulfill it.

Harry jr.: mom what are you and dad talking about?

Hermonie and harry: well honey there is a war coming soon.

Tilena: so why is there a war coming?

(boom)

Harry: what was that?

Hermonie: look over there. Watch out!

Harry: what? ( looks) oh shit! Get in there now!

About one-hundred death eaters are running toward them. They are shouting curses all over the place. Harry jr., hermonie, and tilena get in the three broom sticks and hide. Harry ducks behind three baralls. He has one in his sight he fires the stunner curse. Hits the death eater. All of a sudden three- hundred aururs pop everywere. The carnage was to much to see.


	8. chap8 the holidays

Chap8 the holidays

It was the 31st every one was enjoying the Halloween feast. The engaged couple was happily chatting with friends when a piece of pie hit Tilena. They all looked and saw malfoy laughing like crazy while little Tilena was crying her head off. Harry jr. then took a spoon full of pudding and hurled it at malfoy. The great hall was blaring with laughter. The headmaster stood and silenced the great hall.

The months have gone by like there was nothing to do. It than was Christmas Eve and the entire castle was shining with candles and tinsle. The next day was Christmas they woke up and went to the tree. The first present to be opened was by the kids.

Harry: how do you like your present Tilena?

Tilena: I love it daddy! Thank you very much.

Harry Jr.: mom when are we going to meet our godfather?

Hermonie: in a little bit honey.

They finally finish opening the presents. Dobby comes in and gives them a breakfast for ten. After that they go to the griffendor common room. They see Ron opening his presents from them and his mum. He looks up and sees them standing in the doorway in the common room. They decided to go flying at the quidditch pitch.

Ron: hey why are you letting the kids fly?

Hermonie&harry: because we thought it would be good exercise.

Ron: ok. I have to go back to the castle.

Harry: ok. Well see ya.

They decide to go back to their tower and get ready to go to diagon ally.

Well this is the chapter for now review please.


	9. chap9 the meeting

Chap 9

The meeting

It is January and classes resume. They were on their way to charms when fawks landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry: hey fawks how are you?

Fawks: (shrill note)

Hermonie: look Harry fawks has a letter!

Harry: lets see whom it is from.

Hermonie: it's from dumbledore!

Letter:

Harry and Hermonie I would like you to come to my office immediately. There is something I would I have to tell you.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore

P.s. Remus would also like to have a word with you Harry.

Harry: oh! Shit I am in trouble.

Hermonie: don't worry Harry I will be with you so if he makes a move to hurt you he will regret it.

Harry: thank you love (kisses hermonie on the lips)

Hermonie: lets go

They finally make it to dumbledore's office. They walk up the stairs and open the doors. The minister is also there.

Harry: why is fudge here?

Fudge: my dear Harry. I have come to discuss the wedding plans with you.

Harry&hermonie: what? Oh hell no you will not. You will never help us with our wedding plans. Especially since you did not believe Harry his fourth year thank you very much.

Fudge: well I never! If that is how you feel than good day.

Dumbledore: Harry potter and hermonie granger! Why did you do that?

Hermonie: well he deserved that after what he did to Harry professor!

Dumbledore: I am well aware of that ms.granger.

Harry: what did you want to talk about professor?

Dumbledore: well I just wanted to tell you that you are decadence of hogwarts founders.

Harry&hermonie: what? Who are we related to?

Dumbledore: well Harry you are from slyteran and hermonie you are from griffindor.

Harry: what are you nuts how can this be? I hope nobody finds out about this.

Hermonie: who else knows about this?

Dumbledore: just us as far as I know.

Harry: I hope this does not change anything between us Hermonie?

Hermonie: no it does not Harry and you know that.

Harry: thank god for that. Is that all professor?

Dumbledore: no.

Hermonie: what else is there that you called us for?

Dumbledore: I also have to give you things from the founders themselves have used. I also would like you to let me know what your plans are for your wedding.

Harry: yes sir!

They start to leave the office when dumbledore calls Harry back.

Dumbledore: Harry could you stay Remus would like to talk with you.

Harry: ok I will sir.

Hermonie: would you like me to stay Harry?

Harry: no love why don't you get the kids.

Hermonie: bye Harry see you at the tower.

Remus: now Harry please tell me what happened.

Harry: well its like this we saw each other in little whining and we talked and found that this might be the last time we see each other again before the battle. We decided to have a little fun and things got a little out of hand and here we are.

Remus: well I hope things like this never happen again ok but if you do it again just be careful.

Harry: will do Remus.


End file.
